Life is like a boat
by Deidre-Chie
Summary: Well its RukiXIchi and a bit of Orihime but I'm not good with this so just read! Chap 2 up!
1. Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH;.; or any character in this.**

**A/N**: There will be past event chapters if I feel like doing this longer then once and of course there will be OOC. Oh and its kinda of a AU a little bit.

"Hey Orihime! Could I please talk to you?" Rukia ran up to Orihime yelling and a bit out of breath.

"Sure. What is it?" Rukia looks around making sure that no one but Orihime would be able to hear her.

"Ok, well I need to know what you would consider love?"

"Oh! Hm, well it depends I think if as liking someone more then a friend but..why do you ask?" Orihime hadn't had the smallest clue really.

"Oh, ok. But..never mind. Thanks anyway Inoue!" Rukia ran past Orihime waving to her, Orihime waved back, and walked away to meet up with Tatsuki. Rukia was mixed with some emotion that she didn't quite understand.

"Maybe someone else could help me, but who? I don't want talk to Ichigo about it, and there isn't many more people around here that I would talk to about this." She just thought about that for a bit well going down the school halls.

"Tatsuki..."

"What is it Orihime?"

"Rukia asked me what I considered love.."

"Did you say anything to her?"

"Yeah but its not something she wouldn't get from other people." Orihime had a bit of what sounded like sadness but Tatsuki couldn't tell to good anyway.

"At least I don't have to see Ichigo for now.." She decided to head home hoping she could at least get a good nights rest.

**A/N**: In this FF Rukia lives with Orihime. That is all . 

"Orihime you home?" She opens the door slowly and then enters.

"Oh hey Rukia! I wanted to tell you something." Orihime waved a hand to tell her to come

"What is it?"

"You know what you asked me earlier today? Well I thought about it a little bit and I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking that love should be held like its a one chance thing just like life everyday is like your last and love should be like that like every time could be your last.."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, sorry I guess it didn't really matter." She left to cook dinner but really to let Rukia think about what she said. Rukia then went to bed thinking the whole time saying those words to her again.

"She's right its like life..."

**A/N**: Ok I know there's going to be flames but please give good reasons for it if you don't even give a reason meh to you anyway I my self know its not good I don't really think I will continue this but I'm sure one person(maybe not) will say its good but blah blah blah and if I get four its good ones I will make another chappy and it will pretty much be the same written wise.


	2. The truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH;.; or any character in this.**

**A/N:**I don't know what to say so meh..

Rukia woke up but she didn't want to get out of bed but she knew she had to.

"I think I knew how I feel now..." She got up and dressed then went to the table.

"Oh hi Rukia. Hungry?"

"Yeah a little. Orihime I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" She sat down across from Rukia and waited for her reply.

"I think I'm in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he? Or do you not wanna tell me?"

"I'm not ready yet to tell anyone."

"Ok."

"When is breakfast going to be ready?"

"It should be ready in a minute."

"K."

"Its done."

"Looks good." They eat.

"I just don't know if I should tell him...I guess I could tell Orihime..." Rukia goes home and goes to Orihime's bedroom. "Orihime?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I can tell you now."

"What?"

"Who I like."

"Oh! Ok you want to sit down?"

"Thanks. Ok are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"I think I like Ichigo." Orihime didn't say anything but in her mind she was happy for some dumb reason she wanted someone to like Ichigo because then it would be two girls against one guy which didn't make any sense.

And then she finally said something."You like him?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!"

"But I thought you liked him?"

"I do."

"So shouldn't you be a little mad?"

"Why?"

"Because I thought that was how it is usually."

"I couldn't be mad at a friend like you." Orihime then hugged Rukia very tight

"Orihime..I can't.. breathe.."

"Oh sorry."She then let go of Rukia and then Rukia caught her breath.

"I Still think you would be mad at me."

"I'm fine I just want to know if your going to tell."

"I never thought of that!"

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"I hope..."

**A/N**:So what did ya think?


End file.
